Multi-pole magnetic substrates made from magnetic materials such as rare earth elements have found application in the industrial arts, especially for uses relating to the enclosures and casings for personal computerized products such as laptops, tablets and smart phones.
Other uses of multi-pole magnetic substrates are also possible.